


At Water's Edge

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Top/Small Bottom, Blow Jobs, But they are mostly human, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rutting, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, not furry porn I swear, with animal characteristics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Emmy the fennec shouldn't have left for the water hole during the day; predators laid in wait there. Of course, with his luck, he's ambushed by two crocodile men that seem very interested in the fact that he happens to be rutting.





	1. At Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashetha/gifts).

> Hello, I have no excuse for this. It's not like I ever have one, but this time I am particularly excuseless so I thought that it was worth mentioning.

Emmy knew that the time to go to the oasis was at night. The day was best suited for laying in his hole and sleeping or cleaning. He loved his little burrow; he had dug it all himself and decorated it with some cactus flowers and leaves. He had even gathered some scented herbs to add a little bit of a homely touch to it.

But today had been a very, very hot day, even for the land in which he lived in. He had drunk all his water faster than what he had planned to and needed a refill but, most importantly, he longed for a bath in the shade of the trees. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

His Mama had raised him well. When he was small, she always told him that they were night creatures because that was the safest for them. Maybe they walked on two legs and talked, which distinguished them from the baser animals, but they were also smaller and much weaker than the bigger predators. If they happened to walk by when they were hungry, the small fennec-kin could become prey, as much as a bird or a fox an ox could be.

Or so Mama had told him.

But Emmy knew the oasis. He went there every night. There wasn’t a single predator there or he would have known, right? And he was so hot. He felt like he was cooking. He needed to go.

His decision made, he grabbed his water pouch and headed out, crawling out of his burrow and stretching out when he arrived in the sun.

Fennec were called that for their looks. After all, they did have the big ears, the soft creamy fur and the poufy tail of their animal counterparts. The rest, however was mostly human, down to his face with its cute perky nose and big eyes. If anything, he was a little chubby for a human that lived in a burrow, just enough so that the word might be employed to describe him. He didn’t mind most of the time. It only showed what a great hunter and gatherer he was. Those that mocked him for his stomach, ass and thighs could go fuck themselves.

Emmy moved from shadow to shadow through the rough terrain, not because he wanted to be discreet but because he would be too hot otherwise. The ground was dry but very fertile, so plants grew easily during the two month of rain they got in the winter. Not that there was anything higher than small trees anywhere except for the oasis.

The latter wasn’t very far from Emmy’s home: only ten minutes by foot. He could easily resupply; it was worth living alone in his opinion. He sighed when the water came into view and hurried for the last few meters, impatient at the perspective of getting his feet in the water.

If the oasis was artificial, the secrets of its construction had been lost in times immemorial. The water slowly circulated from basin to basin, creating a current that was enough so that the water wouldn’t stagnate, before returning to the earth. It was seated in between rocky hills that sheltered it and dug into solid rock, albeit said rock had been, in many places, covered in soil and vegetation; a vegetation that offered lofty patches of deep shade to enjoy on the shore and during a bath.

Emmy sighed when he sank into the water, his pouch left on the shore for later use. He drank from the waterfall at the place where it came out from the ground before letting it splash on him and massage his knotted muscles. As he waited, half-submerged, he observed a small herd of gazelles coming from a drink. The sight reassured him. They seemed quite fearless. As daytime dwellers, they must know that it was safe.

See? No cause to worry.

Emmy doggy paddled happily across some of the deeper basins, regretting not having visited the place in the daytime sooner. It was gorgeous, lush and green compared to the dry land he was used to. Bees buzzed around him. Birds sang. The water soothingly swoosh around him, cooling him.

Although water, Emmy realized, couldn’t take care of the true root of his problem. Suddenly he understood where the he felt was coming truly coming from, and that wasn’t from the sun itself. The cause was rooted in the cycle of life itself, the great cycle that moved the smallest of bugs to the most majestic of elephants.

Less poetically speaking, he was horny as hell.

There wasn’t anyone around. Well, save the gazelles, but he didn’t think that they would mind or even care about a little show. All he needed right now was a rendezvous with a handsome foxy lad that would look at him as if he was a plump little fruit all ripe for eating. Sadly that option wasn’t available at the moment, so his hand would have to do. That was good enough.

He sat on the edge and teased the slit in which hid his cock; convincing it to come out didn’t take much negotiation. He laid a few fluttering touches on the tip, enjoying taking his time for this, thinking about an imaginary lover to summon. There had been that good-looking neighbor last time he had visited his Mama...

A few more touches and he was starting to doubt that he really needed mental images to help along. He had underestimated his rut. His dick eagerly filled out to curve against the soft curve of his stomach and all it needed was his touch. He licked his lips. Emmy loved his body, loved the pleasure it could give him. Late spring was his favourite time of the year because he could achieve mind-blowing orgasms even if he lived on his own. Of course, it would be better if he had someone to give them to him but he couldn’t have a beautiful house and a partner to his standards.

By the way, those were very high standards. Emmy was prime spouse material, according to himself.

He gripped himself firmly and stoked himself a few times, getting in the mood. Soon enough he was panting and moaning softly. The gazelles, intrigued, looked in his direction and started to move away, giving him full privacy. Seeing this, Emmy became even more daring.

Maybe he’d indulge in some fantasy. If that hot neighbour just happened to walk by and see him like that, he’d want to have a go at him. Wouldn’t it be so convenient if he could just slip his dick inside? That’s what Emmy hoped he would do. He spread his legs and leaned back, pushing some wet fingers inside himself. He was a champion at bottoming, the days where he struggled to open himself were long past. Soon enough, he could tease his prostate all he wanted and that was all he could wish for.

Despite his fantasies, he certainly didn’t wish for the company that slowly crept closer to him. There were eyes on him, eyes that had followed his small figure as he moved through the oasis, especially during the parts where he stretched and leaned forward with his tail lifting up. Those eyes didn’t budge from him either now that he was growing more and more unaware of his surroundings. The sight was promising. So promising that lips pulled back in a pair of sinister smiles, smiles that revealed long, sharp teeth.

Oh, how Mama had warned Emmy against such predators.

But the small fennec, as outnumber and outpowered as he was, wasn’t without resource. His ears snapped back when a branch cracked behind him. Somehow, from the depth of his lustful haze, he recognized the sound of danger. Quickly, he jumped on his feet and made a bolt for it.

But the other behind him was fast too. All Emmy had the time to see was that he was humanoid, like him, yet so much larger and taller, and covered in rough scales. He screeched and turned around, towards the water. In his panic, he didn’t think about the fact that if the other had any swimming skills, he would easily catch up and all he would need to do was to drown him. Not that it needed to come to that. A second predator suddenly emerged, stopping Emmy right in his tracks.

He looked back. Behind him, the first one was standing with his arms spread and slowly approaching him, making sure that he wouldn’t run. With how long were his legs Emmy had no doubt about who would win a race for his life. Despite favoring water, crocodiles were very good sprinters.

The predator took one long look at the fennec, licking his lips just as slowly. Emmy let out a very undignified squeal of horror. He was going to die. Tonight, he was going to be pit-roasted for the enjoyment of two savage predators. If only he had listened to his Mama’s advice...

The one in the water said something in their crocodile dialect. Emmy had heard that it was close to his mother tongue and was sure that he could almost understand it. Not that he would be given the time to work it out. Looking in his direction, however, was a big mistake. The one on dry land practically pounced on him while he wasn’t watching him and grabbed him by the hips to bring him down in the mud.

Emmy struggled. He screamed and punched and kicked but the moment the second one was on him, pinning his wrists down, he knew that he had no chance. His legs were held down just as easily against his chest. Game over. It was pathetic how little of a chance he had had.

Emmy looked up at them. They were huge and made of nothing but hardened scales and steel muscles. And they were smiling. By the Sun, having this many sharp teeth should be illegal, because it was terrifying. Emmy whimpered softly, certain that this was going to be the last thing he saw before he died.

Both of the crocodile’s eyes were roaming all over his body, probably deciding which piece of him looked the juiciest. One said something in his deep, gruff voice and they chuckled. As, yes, it was probably funny how easily Emmy had been.

And then they both looked between his legs.

Emmy suddenly realized how exposed he was, with his knees up against his chest. They were looking at his ass and his crotch. He curled his tail over it, blushing. Of all the things that could have happened before he died, he had to be masturbating out in the open. He had softened but it still hung out and, well, his ass had been primed for dick now. This was so embarrassing.

The one at his bottom said something and the other protested quickly. Their yellow eyes finally came off Emmy to glare at each other and they growled. Hope made the fennec’s heart soar. Maybe if they fought, he could get away...

His hopes were quickly crushed when they kissed. And then he became confused when the kiss deepened and dragged on, and on, and they started to openly groan in pleasure. Okay for them being in a couple, but did they really have to do a full make-out session right before dinner? While the dinner was watching them?

They parted. A string of saliva connected both of their mouth, shining as it caught the sun that passed though the canopy above them. Emmy felt ashamed that he found the sight really hot. Now that he was looking at both of them, they really were quite the eye candy, with their strong jaws and sharp features. And all those muscles... it was just too bad that they weren’t foxes like him.

The one at his bottom said something that Emmy almost understood. Something about taking a turn, which didn’t make any sense. Taking a turn doing what?

Emmy suddenly realized that he had been reading the situation all wrong when the first crocodile rose his hips to grind against his ass. This was too weird for the fennec to react, so he just stilled and stared. Not that the predator minded, if the fact that his dick was soon rubbing against him was of any indication. That day, Emmy learned that rutting also applied to crocodiles. 

Emmy squinted to make sure he wasn’t seeing double. He most certainly had left his reserve of fermented berries alone before going out, so why were there two dicks?

Not... that he minded. Tentatively, he pulled his tail away from his crotch, revealing that he was getting hard. That earned him a laugh from the second one, that so far seemed content with just watching.

Emmy really, really hoped that this wasn’t some perverse game they were playing before killing him. Although they obviously had each other, they couldn’t be that desperate. If they would have needed a body to relieve themselves, they wouldn’t be going for their dinner. Right?

Emmy was still going to make sure that he was going to give them the fuck of their lives, just in case that did help them make their mind. Of course, that had _nothing_ to do with the fact being held down by two dangerous and horny men was the most arousing situation he had ever been in.

The crocodile at the bottom let go of one leg to see how he reacted, if he bolted. Tentatively, Emmy stretched it and let it flop to the side. He wouldn’t be the one causing trouble if he could help it. That seem to reassure the other, that nodded in approval. His hand was free for other things, such as stroking himself into full hardness. Emmy watched eagerly. He was by far the biggest he had ever taken and those ridges looked promising. He realized that he was licking his lips when he caught the second crocodile looking at his mouth with his eyes full of lust.

Not that Emmy minded being looked like that. This was the sort of looked he imagined when he was in bed during the day and needed to relax himself. This was the sort of look that made him smile and try to pull out a hand from the crocodile’s grip. It was freed tentatively. Emmy took it as an invitation to stroke his lower body slit with a knowing smile.

The crocodile drew a shaky breath and said something to the other in a quivering voice. He suddenly sounded younger than what the harsh, scaly skin made him look. Maybe he was. This wiped away the remains of Emmy’s fear and he pushed his finger into the slit, stroking the hardening length within.

The other crocodile was watching eagerly, if the fact that he stopped doing anything else was of any indication. That was good. He took his time stoking one dick, then the other, looking up at their owner from below. He seemed to really enjoy the attention. When the right spot was rubbed, his eyes would flutter and his abs would tense, which made for quite a show.

The one that was now left out barked something, drawing the first one out of his trance to dig in a messenger bag he had at the hip. He handed over a small glass bottle full of oil. Oh, thank the Sun they had some lube, Emmy had almost forgot how fitting things as big as their cocks up his ass might burn a little. He returned his attention to the ones in his face. His second hand had been freed and he put that opportunity to good use by caressing them both.

He was suddenly gripped by the hips and flipped face down in the mud. That sort of ruined the mood for Emmy, that spat the small mouthful he had taken. Disgusting. Did they really have to do it right here on the ground? Didn’t they have a bed somewhere, or couldn’t they at least take him to the grass?

Apparently not. His ass was lifted high into the air and a large, oiled finger pushed into him with ease. Emmy squirmed a little at the sudden intrusion but lifted his tail higher. Maybe he could ignore the mud if they made him feel good enough.

The crocodile he was facing lifted him from the dirt and placed him across his lap, making Emmy’s entirely situation significantly more comfortable. He even had a rag to wipe away the mud on his hands and face. When he was done, Emmy, mischievously, grabbed his wrist and closed his lips around one of his fingers to suck on it voraciously. He smiled when that earned him a moan. Oh yeah, he was certainly enjoying making this tough big guy crumble with lust.

The finger was removed and he was suddenly presented with a pair of eager twin dicks. They were also huge, but Emmy was confident he could manage it. Maybe. He gripped one at the base and licked the tip as he stroked the other. In the back, the second crocodile was working his way up to three fingers and it was starting to strain a little. Not enough that it was too much, though.

Emmy was starting to take more of that cock in his mouth when the other one pulled his fingers away and shoved himself in. Not that he met too much resistance, but he did it with a strength that caught Emmy by surprise. Needless to say, he was suddenly pushed down on the crocodile in front of him, his dick slipping down his throat and chocking him. He gagged.

Thankfully the one in front had retained some brain and pulled him off quickly, patting his pack when Emmy wheezed and coughed. There was no doubt in Emmy’s mind that they were young, with how clumsy they were at this. He smacked the culprit’s stomach with his tail to show that he had not approved and that earned himself a mumbled word that looked a lot like a sorry. The honesty of that apology was put into serious consideration when the next thing he did was grip Emmy’s hips and thrust slowly. Emmy stopped caring when he felt those cock ridges press, one after the other, into his prostate. He moaned softly, back in the mood. They were lucky his rut was making him so forgiving.

The one in the front of him seemed also quite eager to resume things where they had been left off and got a hold of Emmy’s hair to guide him. That made the fennec chuckle lightly. They were cute once the layers of scariness were peeled away. He took him in his mouth again and carefully went down on him, grateful that the one in his back had the curtesy to keep his ardours in check.

He had to struggle not to smile when the crocodile he was blowing suddenly started to ramble something that was obviously along the lines of “oh Sun, he’s taking all of me”. Emmy loved praise. He deserved it. He was good at heads even if he struggled a little to stuff all of him down his tight throat, but that didn’t really count since it was so huge. The one up his ass was making him feel very full and he was grateful he wasn’t being tested with two at the same time.

Yet. Of course, Emmy being Emmy, he wondered if he would ever be capable of such a fret. He’d certainly love to see the look on their face if he managed.

The one behind was slowly picking up a faster pace and Emmy moaned each time he was in for another round of those ridges over his weak spot. The thrusts also made him bob up and down the length in his throat, so he used that and timed his breathing accordingly. He was growing more fluent at this under seconds and the man in front of him really appreciated it, if the moans he was producing were of any indication. Emmy also made sure he was spoiling the one enjoying his ass by tightening it around him when he had a particularly good rub. That crocodile seemed a bit less generous with the sound he produced but, each time he pulled that trick, there was a low, strangled grunt that made Emmy’s own dick twitch in excitement. He loved making controlled types come undone. 

They picked up a pace, harder, faster. Emmy was slowly losing track of time; all that mattered were those massive cocks that plundered him from both sides and his own, that smacked his stomach each time he was pulled back for another thrust. He reached down to grab it and stroke it. He had no idea how close the two others were but he was coming dangerously near his own release. He just had to have it.

He came with a muffled cry and locked his ass around that cock. This earned him a straight-up shout from the other and suddenly he was losing control of his strength, ramming into Emmy with all of his strength. He fucked the cum out of him, thick ropes falling on the lap of the second crocodile and lost to the mud. Just as Emmy became boneless under him, he felt the fingers on his hips twitch and searing hot semen filled him.

The crocodile pulled out and there was a loud splash. The one Emmy was giving heads to, that was still rock hard, started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, a breathy, communicative laugh. He said something that looked like a compliment to Emmy; the way he patted his head certainly communicated some admiration. His words were cut by a sharp gasp when the fennec sucked hard on him. Not having an all-too-distracting dick up his ass meant more of his attention could be directed at the remaining cocks.

Not being rammed in also meant he could impose his pace at his own leisure. When the crocodile tried to thrust up, Emmy held his hips down and delivered a little smack on his thigh, indicating that he was the one in control.

“Oh shit,” muttered the predator, the curse easily recognizable. “Shit, shit, shit... oh— oh _fuck._” Emmy had started to hum to make his tight passage vibrate around him.

The fennec grabbed a hold of one of the crocodile’s hands and pressed it to his throat. Feeling how his cock filled Emmy so acutely was the last strand for him. He cried out, thrusting upwards, and came hard down his throat, so deep that Emmy didn’t even had the choice but to swallow every last drop.

Finished. Emmy felt very, very proud of his performance. He slowly pulled off, looking smug... until he noticed that the second dick, the one that had been left alone, was still rock hard.

He looked up to see the crocodile still looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

Any sane person might have felt dread when faced with this situation. Not Emmy, at least one Emmy on his rut. One round only was overrated but no one he knew was capable of getting it right back up like him. The meant that the second one was also ready to go. As he realized that, Emmy licked his lips. Hell yeah.

What he didn’t expect was to be pulled up to sit on that lap and kissed. It wasn’t the same quality of kiss than the one the two crocodiles had shared, it was quite chaste, but it meant a lot. That Emmy wasn’t dinner to him, among other things.

That pleased Emmy. He lifted his hips and pushed himself on the crocodile’s remaining hard-on. He squirmed a little when he realized that his first orgasm had left him a little too sensitive, especially on the prostate, but he wasn’t complaining. He was getting hard again as well. When the crocodile felt him rub himself against his abs, he looked down in surprised and made a sound of appreciation. Oh, how Emmy loved compliments.

He bounced himself a few times, getting back in the pace of things, when he heard some movement behind him. He was tilted backwards by four strong arms until he was laying down again. He didn’t care if it was in the mud. He was filthy all over anyway, and the water was right there for when he was going to wash. Besides, now he had a great view on both of the crocs, especially of their sculpted chests. And the way they both looked down at him... oh, he had missed a lot when he was on his hands and knees.

The first one to have come was also only hard on one side. Emmy reached up to it, cooing to the cock about how neglected he had been and how beautiful it was. It delighted him to see its owner go red in the face as his cock twitched in Emmy’s hands. It seemed like a certain someone had a praise kink. The other crocodile laughed again, very amused by how easily Emmy got him under his thumb.

Emmy smirked and guided the cock towards his mouth to lick it’s underside. This earned him a gasp, then a moan, and then the most serious of the two crocs leaned over him so that it could slip into Emmy’s mouth. The latter hummed in approval and got to work.

His nose was full of their smell, a male, earthy scent that made him dizzy with lust. He wrapped his arms around the other’s hips, holding on, and his hand stroked down his thick tail. The powerful muscles quivered under his touch, giving him an idea.

He felt the crocodile jolt when his fingers brushed under that tail, seeking out his hole. Before he could stop him, Emmy had wiggled one naughty finger inside. His protest was cut off abruptly by a moan when his prostate was stoked. His cock even twitched eagerly. Emmy took that as his cue to deepthroat him.

But just because he was giving some special attention to that blowjob didn’t mean that he was entirely mindless of the cock that pounded into him from behind, even if the other crocodile seemed quite content with just having a tight, hot hole for his need. Emmy pressed back his hips against him to get just in the right pace. With the change of position, his own weak spot was being mercilessly targeted and he moaned each time it was struck just right. He could already feel his second time building up and he loved it. He wrapped his legs around his waist to encourage him to use him as he saw fit.

Emmy could hear both of them muttering under their breath and kissing sloppily. It was a little hard to see anything now that one of them was leaning over him but he was glad that they were having fun. He closed his useless eyes and focused on giving them all he had. 

This time, it was the one getting the blowjob that came first but his friend finished very shortly after. Emmy was filled through both ends almost at the same time. Something about the way he was pistoned deeply tipped him over the edge and he cried out, muffled as he was by that thick length down his throat. He saw white as his own cock released strip after strip on his stomach – he hadn’t even touched himself this time.

The aftermath found all three of them panting deeply. Emmy turned his head so that the softening cock would slip out but found that he didn’t have the strength to do anything else. Now that the excitement had fallen, he found that he was worn to the bone.

One of them, the one that had gotten his ass last, stroked his stomach and gently nudged his companion off him so that he could lift the little fennec. Emmy was held close in powerful arms as he was carried into the water. The coolness against his sore, used hole made him squirm a little but he let the other rub him all over to scrub the dirt off.

“Hold breath,” said the crocodile. He pinched Emmy’s nose to get his point across and the latter obeyed. He was tipped under the water but never did the grip on him falter, and then his hair was scrubbed at well. He squirmed a little when he was scratched on this delicious little spot behind the ear.

When he was pulled up for air, the other crocodile was standing there, watching him. That one had a stern, cold expression when he wasn’t enjoying himself as he had before. If Emmy would have met him under other circumstances, he would have described him as a little scary. The one that was holding him had a small smile on his lips, as if he was in on some sort of joke.

“We can keep that one if you like him so much,” said the latter.

The serious one’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly to conceal his blush. As for Emmy, maybe it was the rutting that spoke, but he liked the idea a lot. Well, as long as he was the dessert rather than literally dinner, he knew that he would very much enjoy staying with them.

The sweet one suddenly handed over Emmy to the other and Emmy hung around his neck, sitting on his hold. He might be cold and scary at first glance but he was cute when he was so obviously flustered. The fennec waged his tail and kissed him chastely on the lips. The other kissed him back tentatively, pushing his lips apart to map his mouth.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other’s company, playing in the water and napping in the shade. Emmy could feel that it was only the beginning. All he knew was that things would never be the same again.


	2. Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy loves decorating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something cute. I think this must be the first time since the beginning of the Dashing Tales that I post a short story with no smut in it. I might do it again some time.

It had been two days since Emmy had met Kha and Rami. Most of those two days had been spent helping each other out with their rut but that didn’t mean that it had been the only thing they did. During down time Emmy enjoyed talking to them, or at least trying to. While he understood the girth of what they were saying most of the time, their dialect was different enough that some effort to learn it was required. Not that Emmy minded. He liked spending time with the two. He had overcome his initial fears and now felt perfectly safe with them. Maybe it wasn’t a very wise thing to do. Maybe it was the rut speaking in the place of his reason. He didn’t know and he didn’t care.

However, there were issues with how compatible they could be. The sex part of their relationship so far wasn’t one. They were all horny and it seemed that, even if Rami and Kha had been getting along just fine before Emmy, the fennec fit right in that little niche that made their time in bed perfect. No, the real matter lied rather on the side of their biology. To put it simply, the crocodiles were diurnal and Emmy wasn’t. The latter didn’t mind being up during the day as long as he got to nap sufficiently but, at night, the crocodiles fell in a deep sleep and became sluggish until they were once more heated up by the sun.

So Emmy was left to roam as he pleased at night and he quickly grew bored. Swimming and picking flowers was quite nice but didn’t entertain a curious fennec like him very long. Even if he masturbated to calm the heat of the rut, the hormones that broke havoc in his body urged him to get up and do _something_, anything.

On the second night, he turned his attention to the slumbering crocodiles.

They had taken residence in the thick bushes near the water and slept on a mattress of leaves right on the ground. One had to know that they were there to find them without getting tangled in the vegetation and so they were relatively safe, but should any threat come upon them they had their weapons at the ready.

In theory, of course. In reality, Emmy quickly found out that past a certain hour they didn’t stir even when he poked and called their names. Really, the only thing that had kept them safe up to now was the protection they had from the plant growth.

So, when he had nothing to do, he went to them and laid with them. As boring as it was, he felt a sense of purpose when he watched over them, even if, with nothing to watch out for, he ended up watching them instead.

On the first day, he had thought them to be distinguishable because of the stress; now that he had observed them to his leisure, he could see that they were terribly different, both in appearance and in character.

Rami was the largest of the two. Not only was he taller, he was also stronger and the most talkative, which made him look like he was taking even more space than what he originally did. Even in his sleep he stretched out his limbs far and wide. Emmy liked to trace the hard plans of his chest when he was out because that was the only time he could do so without being grabbed and fucked relentlessly. Rami very much enjoyed how small and overpowered Emmy was compared to him. And, in turn, Emmy loved feeling like he was being used to the very limit of his capacity. But what he loved most was the way Rami held him afterwards, like he suddenly was the softest and most fragile like thing in the world.

Kha, on the other hand, was both slimmer and colder. He liked to be seen as the most serious and level-headed of the two, but Emmy knew that there was a heart under there somewhere. Not that Kha had opened up to him about anything, but it could be glimpsed at during moments where he was more vulnerable. Even then, there was a quiet dignity to him. Combined with the elegant lines of his face, this made him regal-like in Emmy’s eyes. Not that he had a chance to be the dom in bed when he disputed the spot with Rami; while he enjoyed the fact that he could boss Emmy as he pleased, he also liked when Rami nailed him in the dirt while the fennec watched, which was a welcome respite. Taking care of four erections was a little taxing when Emmy did it all on his own.

Emmy still had no idea when he had become lucky enough to catch the attention of two guys like Kha and Rami but he wasn’t going to question it.

Except that, no matter how pretty they looked in their sleep, it was extremely boring to be standing there and watching them. Emmy huffed, laid down and rolled around. If there was some way of waking them up that didn’t involve shaking them awake or dumping a bucket of water on their head, he would have tried it.

Or maybe... they didn’t have to wake up.

Emmy’s idea made him smile mischievously as he left them where they were and padded out, fetching what he needed to execute it. He was gone all in all for half an hour and, when he came back, he was carrying a large woven basket.

The first thing he took out were a double dozen of freshly picked flowers that he placed on the ground delicately next to the sleeping pair’s head. Then he took out rocks, but they were the prettiest that he had come across, both smooth and delicate and colourful. Once they were out of his basket it was empty, and so he was free to get to work.

He started with their chests. Emmy arranged the rocks in a way that was aesthetically pleasing (to him), balancing them over bumps and grooves of their muscles. He giggled gleefully when he placed one over each of their lower belly slits. What could be said? He was rutting.

Considering that Rami’s torso was the most enjoyable to touch, he spent a little more time on him, trying to balance rocks so that they would make small towers. The task was made even more difficult by the crocodile’s breathing, that kept upsetting Emmy’s construction’s balance, but her persevered and eventually got them to stay as they were.

He then turned to the flowers. Not waking them up then was more difficult so he gathered their long hair as gently as he could. Braiding it then placing flowers into the braids was the easy part. Because Rami had some towers on his chest, he compensated by putting as much as he could in Kha's hair. Emmy was sure that Kha, should he have been awake, would have never accepted to wear that but he was so handsome with them. At least, he was handsome in Emmy’s eyes.

Once he was finished, he backed off and admired his handwork. They looked even better now. He wondered what they would think of it if they were aware right now. He wished they would just wake up already... Emmy was starting to get lonely on top of being bored.

They would see it in the morning, he thought as he stifled a yawn. If he took a small nap now then time would fly by, so he laid between the two of them and stretched out on the ground. This had been fun.

After some stirring and fussing, he fell asleep hugging Rami’s arm.

Rami and Kha were both jolted awake by the sound of the rocks falling from Rami’s chest. It was a little after sunrise and there was enough light for them to see, so they look at each other both surprised and confused. Emmy, that was laying between them, didn’t even flinch and kept sleeping on soundly.

Kha was the first to gather his bearings. “Those flowers make you look ridiculous,” he told Rami.

Rami looked at Kha’s hair, that was literally drenched with colourful flowers, and smirked. “You, on the other hand, look really pretty with them. You should wear some more often.”

Kha’s eyes widened and his hand shot up to touch his hair. He pulled at a few of them, but they remained firmly in place. “How did he even weave them so tightly?” he muttered.

“Leave’em,” said Rami as he leaned over to slap his hand. “I promise you look fine.”

“I just think they look ridic—“

Kha interrupted what he was going to say when he saw Emmy yawning, then stretching to get rid of the kinks of the night. The moment he opened his eyes, he started to smile at them, delighted.

“Oh, it looks even better in daylight,” he said as he sat up. He arranged Rami’s braids, then turned to Kha. “Yours are a little out of place, let me put them back...”

He got up and leaned to arrange the flowers in Kha’s hair, and Rami got a generous eyeful of the fennec’s firm little butt when the latter lifted his tail high. Had he done it on purpose? Rami doubted that but he wasn’t complaining.

Kha looked a little upset when Emmy was done with him, but the subtle lines that betrayed his mood relaxed when the little fennec propped himself on his lap with a happy sigh.

“You’re so handsome, both of you,” said Emmy. “Even with no decoration.”

“Decoration?” repeated Rami. “Is that what the flowers are about?”

“Yep!” said Emmy. “I was very bored. You should keep them all day.”

“Oh, we most certainly will,” said Rami. Kha looked very sour now. “Unless we mess them up.”

Emmy blinked a couple of times, confused. “Mess them up? Doing what?”

Rami didn’t answer. Instead, he placed a hand on Emmy’s thigh and the fennec understood what he meant. Breakfast, on that day, was taken a lot later than usual.


End file.
